Little Time left in this world
by LightHope1
Summary: Tea had dreams..Ballet,friends and Love! She got her chance to leave Domino and Did angaist her friends will...She came Back to a home in well...read the chapter if you dare!
1. Changes

Little left in this world.  
  
The lights in Domino were all flickering. A new dark force was coming toward the town of many growing legends and already ones. The brown haired Tea watched as the sun was setting and walked toward the bridge that connected the future to the past. She looked at the town that she grew up in and remembered the people who made her life the best. Their last adventure had taken them to a virtual world and she almost lost her life more then once. She sat on a bench and placed her head in her arms and cried. She so badly didn't want to leave this town and her friends, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, and Mai, and Serenity.  
Somehow if one of her friends stopped her she would not fight them. Yet, she sat here not moving waiting hoping and then realizing that not everything is good. She was tired of fighting and cheering for the team. Tea had been taken by evil more then once and shoved almost to the edge of humanity.  
She stood up, and walked towards the edge of the bridge and looked at the gloomy dark water and then she turned back toward Domino and ran to Yugi's. She felt the evil surround the city and closing everyway out of there. Tea's hair was everywhere as she turned the last corner before the game shop. She got to the game shop before Mr. Moto closed it for the night.  
Tea opened the game shop door and nearly ran into Mr. Moto. "Mr. Moto, can you please get Yugi! Its really important!" she asked. Mr. Moto nodded and walked towards the staircase and yelled, "Yugi! Tea is here to see you!" "Coming Tea!" called Yugi from his bedroom where he was talking to Yami! "What could she need?" asked Yami. Yugi just shrugged and ran down the stairs to meet Tea. Tea looked scared and tired. Yugi grabbed Tea's arm and pulled her out the door of the game shop and walked her to the closest bench. "What's wrong Tea?" Yugi asked. She didn't answer and then finally she looked at him. "Yugi, I can't stay in Domino anymore. I got an offer to New York Ballet Company and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. I just wanted you to know and wanted to wish you good look on your journeys and I want Yami to find the reason he's here too." She said in a shaky voice. Yugi just looked at the ground. "Why didn't you wait to tell me later? Also why did you look so scared?" he asked in his normal typically calm warm natured voice. "I can answer that Yugi! When I was on the bridge this evening, this dark force passed me and I felt evil surround me! I know it sounds crazy Yugi but I can feel evil when its near because of how many times I have been close to it." She said in a quick raspy voice. "Then we need you more then ever Tea! You can take this offer but you must think threw this Tea.for me, Yami, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Mai who is still gone!" he started in a calm voice and then raised it wit each passing word. He also shot of the bench and looked into Tea's blue eyes. Tea stared tears running down her face and shouted, "I leave in the morning and Yugi don't bother telling anyone else and don't come to the airport in the morning! We were great friends and we still are! Just email me when you can and not busy and I will really miss you! I am just sorry we had this fight!" Tea walked away for the already changing Yugi. She never thought that would be her last time she would talk to Yugi or any of her friends for five years. The town of Domino after she left would fall to evil and only Yugi and his friends could save the town and the world.  
At the airport she waited to the last moment and then boarded the plane. Not knowing that five guys just missed her my seconds. She avoided Domino for the next 5 years because the New York City Ballet had her performing in tons of plays and ballets that she didn't have much time for much other then her dream. Tea did get to email Yugi once but it came back saying that email was not active anymore. (Domino City) "Yugi you can't win!" yelled Seto Kaiba. As he played the blue eyes dragon, Yugi never wavered and won in 6 minutes. Yugi raised the helmet of the simulator. "Not bad" Yugi said to Yami. Yugi had grown a lot in those five years. They had been tough on a growing teen that had a major puzzle friend on his side. His friends Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Mai had been there all the steps of the way. Next Joey and Tristan got out of their simulators and followed by Mai and Serenity. Bakura never battled anymore with the risk of the millennium rings causing problems. Joey looked sick, "I hate these simulators and anyways why do we have to use them when we know we can battle?" Yugi looked everyone and tried a weak smile. Meanwhile the tall brown head girl tried getting past the bridge guard that had taken her away from home so long ago. "You must be a duelist to enter the city!" the man barked. "I am one and I am a close friend of Yugi Moto! She said. "Why didn't you say earlier? If you can find him then go right a head.for the last 6 months his friends and him have been well missing or not active in the torment! If you do find them please notify us." The guard said in a sneaky voice. "Who are you?" Tea asked. "Can't tell you so move along!" he yelled.  
The city was totally abandoned and there seemed no life to this once vibrant city. All the stores were locked up and boarded up! Her small ballet company store was in one the worse conditions, shattered glass and no things left. Tea broke into a run; she had to see if it was still there. The little game shop that she had known for so long was still there. It looked older and shaggier but still there. Tea tried the front door but it was locked so she went to the back door that she used when Mr. Moto wasn't home. The inside of the place was dark and finally she found a flashlight. Who ever was there before left quite fast? She searched the whole house and shop. The only thing she found was the chain Yugi used to use to the hold the millennium puzzle. Tea found a mirror to look at her fully. Her long brown hair reached her shoulders, she wore a pink shirt, and blue jeans with more then one tear, and her dueling disk on her right hand and her blue eyes were the last part of the girl any one in Domino would find normal about her. She found some seizers and chopped her hair to her old normal length but a little longer. Even if life here had stopped Tea was going to find her friends. So far no one had met her and she was safe. Tea left the game shop and locked it up. She headed strait for the park she used to hang out before dance practice. This is the place Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi would meet after and before school. That seemed so long ago they had done anything like that. Tea sat on a bench hiding the bush so no one could find her. She pulled her duel cards out of her dish and looked at each one. Since the ballet company took her each performance she would buy one card for her friends forming a really powerful deck. She had missed them so much and facing them now would be really a surprise and be tuff. A scream woke her from her thoughts.  
  
Hope you like! LightHope1 


	2. Fearless

Fearless  
  
Tea shot up, placing her deck in its place on the disk and prepared for anything. The shriek came from a little brook near the entrance of the park. Tea ran toward the young woman who was nursing her foot. "Stupid shoes! Why can't I get new ones and be more comfortable in duels? I hate this place so much!" Mai muttered. She looked so different, almost stronger and her long blond hair was braided to keep her hair out of her eyes. Tea stopped short as she realized it was Mai. The last time she had seen Mai was when she left and the women was still asleep or at least in the shadow realm. "Do you need help?" Tea asked. Mai looked up and got up quickly. "I don't need help with anything from you. Finally duelist that I can beat." She said. Tea jumped back, "Mai! What are you doing?"  
Mai cocked her head to one side. "Do I know you?" she asked while placing her disk in fight position. "Its me Mai! Tea! Tea Gardner the girl from duelist kingdom and one of Yugi's buddies?" Mai's eyes searched the girl for any resemblance to the girl she once knew. Her eyes locked onto the pleading eyes she had seen in dreams in the shadow realm. Those blue eyes that changed so much at different moments and feelings. "Its really you." Mai said. Tea only nodded and waited for Mai to hug her but it never happened. "You certainly have changed Tea! I could never believe it was you. We got to leave now before the gorbs find us." She said in a quick voice. Tea followed Mai into an unidentified building that looked like the same ones on the block. They went down a long hallway and or maybe 3 flights of stairs. Tea lost count at 20.  
Finally she heard voices and then a young man appeared, glaring at Mai. "How many times do I have to tell you Mai? Yugi was so worried that you wandered up to the surface where the gorbs are and the other duelists could hurt you." He said. "Joey give it a rest ok? If I hadn't gone up there I wouldn't have a surprise would I? She said. Joey looked more ruff and stronger then the smiling blond that made jokes and laughed 24/7. Tea moved out of the shadows and threw herself at Joey. Joey hugged her but had no clue that she was. Her duel disk jabbing him in his side but he looked at Mai. One word came out of her mouth. "Tea"  
Joey shoved her back for ½ a second, "Tea its you really you!" Then he wrapped her arms around him forcefully. "I can't believe its you.Yugi and the others will be so excited!"  
"Its my mistake for leaving you all. I don't think its time for me to come back, just yet! Ok?" Tea said. Joey and Mai looked at each other and then looked at her. "What are you that stupid!" they both said at once.  
"We have needed you since the day you left. This city turned pure evil and even powerful Yami couldn't stop it...Get it!" Joey barked. "I do and it's my choice and you're not me!" Tea yelled. Tea shoved Joey away from her and ran the other way, fallowing her was Joey and Mai.  
"I hope she realizes Yugi really needs her and the way she's going they will see each other very soon!" he whispered as he ran with Mai. Mai's blond hair was loosing from her braid as she ran next to Joey, her heart raced and she knew it deep down Joey loved her and she would always be protected, but Joey also loved Tea, so did Yugi. She understood their reactions to the young girl who had left in the middle of it all for her dream. The all-likeable Tea was now wild eyed, trying to find a way out, heart breaking and hopes shattering. She was scared of Joey. The boy who had promised her never to tell on her when she worked at the diner didn't exist to her anymore. She felt light headed, never in her mind would her friends change never. Yet she had changed, her looks, dreams and hopes had all been twisted and molded for her own choices. The running became slower as she came to a larger room then the one before. Then she stood, in front of the person she was trying to avoid. He stood the same way she remembered. He almost looked like his old self but he had grown up. He was certainly taller and cuter. She felt dumb and stupid standing their mouth open, hand trying to cover it and everything. Joey and Mai stopped behind her at strong speeds. Yugi looked up from his duel disk. His eyes focused on the girl standing in front of him, just staring. She was so beautiful, her mid-length brown hair and those pretty eyes. He looked at Mai and Joey who had just arrived. His mind flashed back to a young hopeful in his life that had left him. Her eyes where blurring and before he could stop himself he turned away from her and walked away. He knew the minute those tears started, it was Tea. She was so strange to him and then he heard, "Yugi, Mai found this girl on the streets and she needs a place to stay for a while." Joey yelled. Yugi nodded and then went to his room. Tea turned towards Joey and smiled. She normally wasn't like this but after five years things change. Then something grabbed Joey with its robotic hand and Tea screamed. Mai only got only some many words out before she was grabbed. "Tea run Tea run it's a gorb! Get Yugi out of here!" she yelled. Tea ran to Yugi's door and banged as hard as she could as the gorbs slowly approached her, two of them had unmoving bodies! Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tristan, and they looked so lifeless. I hope you enjoy! LightHope1 


	3. Fighting for a little ray of hope

Fighting for a little ray of hope  
  
Tea kept looking back as she banged the door. They were coming so close and the fear in her eyes grew. Yugi sat on his bed trying to block her out. He did know the reason why she kept banging the door. "Yugi! Yugi! Help Help!" She cried. Yugi jumped off the bed and swung the door open. Then his life changed forever.  
  
His arms grabbed Tea's arm as she was in the middle of yelling and he pulled her behind him and then looked for his friends but none of them where there. "How could this be?" He thought. He didn't have anytime to think because Tea was slamming the door and yelling, "We got to get out of here Yugi. I don't know what those gorbs do but they made everyone motionless." Yugi grabbed his duel disk and a bag and ran for the secret passage. Tea was fallowing him but out of the blue a gorb showed up. "How is that possible? We bolted the door. We didn't bolt the windows thou." It grabbed Tea and headed for Yugi. Yugi slammed his bag into the gorb and it released Tea. Tea fell to the floor about motionless herself she saw Yugi fighting for her. She shakily stood up and went threw the passageway Yugi had told her to go threw and then he did the same. Leaving no way the gorbs to get them for now.  
  
Hours of walking in the darkness couldn't help the sad mood. Finally, Tea couldn't walk anymore. She slid to the ground and shivered, Yugi did the same, and he sat on the opposite side of her taking out a flashlight from his bag and making the dark corridor bright. She saw his torn face before he felt it with his hands. His clothes were torn everywhere and his jacket was in shreds. He looked into the flashlight avoiding her eyes. "Yugi please tell me what the gorbs are?" Tea whispered. "You don't have to whisper Tea you can scream if you want!" he said. Tea looked up at him and said, "Fine, don't tell me about the gorbs, but I will find out what they do and who made them! Plus you don't have to tell me anything Yugi Moto." Tea shot up from her sitting place and took one step and collapsed. "Tea are you alright?" Yugi asked as he got up and ran collapsing by her. "I'm fine Yugi!" she said. Yugi's hands landed on her shoulders and then wrapped around her holding strong.  
  
"Tea you have known idea how long it took me to move on after you left and now that your back I don't want anything ever happening to you! I almost lost you today with those gorbs and it they had both of us the world would be doomed. Get it!" he whispered. Tea only nodded and then looked up at him, her eyes glistened and tears fell and she nuzzled into his shoulder.  
Yugi remembered a song from way back when his mom was around. (Cher) I know but hey it's my fan fiction) When he held Tea in his arms her body warm on his as he faced the dark.  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
if I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words  
  
that hurt you and you'd stay  
  
He remembers telling Tea to leave and never come back five years ago but if he had stopped her and said what he should have. He had made his choices then. I don't know why I did the things I did  
  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
  
Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside  
  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes Those words had affected Tea to the highest degree and it had made her change into a warrior. I didn't really mean to hurt you  
  
I didn't wanna see you go  
  
I know I made you cry, but baby He had made her sad and she left before he could change his mind. If I could turn back time, if I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay  
  
If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you  
  
Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do  
  
If I could turn back time If he could go back to that same night and day with the knowledge of the future he would never had said what he had said. Tea would have stayed and Kaiba would never have made the gorbs. Tea would have fallen for him proper instead of out of regret and needs. She would love him for who he was. (Little did he know that was the real reason)? My world was shattered, I was torn apart  
  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
  
When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
  
But I lost everything darling then and there His choices had destroyed him in his heart. He didn't have the same fight like before and Yami felt it. His heart was torn into hundreds of pieces. His friends had made him strong. Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
  
I know that I was blind, and darling His regret was not saying sorry and to manly say he was wrong. He didn't even make it to her departure. If I could turn back time  
  
if I could turn back time, oh baby Then Yugi's mind focused on the growing task of getting back his friends and still protecting Tea and himself. Finally he closed his eyes with his arms still locked around Tea's body. His last thoughts were, "Maybe threw all this evil and darkness there might be some hope. Thank you so much the last 3 people who reviewed my work! Please keep it up! ( Lighthope1 


End file.
